1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mechano-electrical fuse for a hand grenade, which includes a spring element for the storage of mechanical energy. A drive device is connected to the spring element for driving an electrical generator through the mechanical energy which is stored in the spring element. The electrical generator is connected with a detonator for activation of the latter which has a booster charge associated therewith, and with a barrier arranged between the detonator and the booster charge.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Such a mechano-electrical fuse for a hand grenade is known from EP 0 781 975 B1. In that known mechano-electrical fuse the spring element provided for storing mechanical energy is formed by a mechanically prestressed coil spring. The handle lever of that known hand grenade is combined in per se known manner with a mechanically stressed tensioning spring. The mechanically stressed coil spring is connected to a drive device for driving an electrical generator. When the safety device for the lever is released, the coil spring is also relieved, in addition to the tensioning spring associated with the lever, whereby the electrical generator is driven. The detonator of the hand grenade is activated by means of the electrical energy produced by the electrical generator. The detonator then fires the booster charge, by means of which the explosive in the hand grenade is fired. A barrier is provided between the detonator and the booster charge in order to prevent unwanted premature firing of the booster charge.
In the case of that known hand grenade material fatigue for the coil spring, which cannot be reliably ruled out, represents a problem. This has an effect on the reliability of that hand grenade.